Primrose Rookheart
---- Primrose Rookheart (プリムロス ルッキアート, purimurosu rukkiaato) is beautiful young woman born and raised within the noble Rookheart family which has serviced the royal family of Iceberg for generations, having also secretly served Gigantomachy since its creation 400 years ago. The title of the Giant of Iceberg being passed down through the Rookheart family for several generations eventually being given to Primrose on her seventeenth birthday after defeating her mother, the at the time current giant, in armed combat. Primrose is a skilled user in the art of Arc of Embodiment, using it to create swords which she manipulates with here Telekinesis to attack foes from all sides. As a skilled assassin, she never misses her target, killing silently and without hesitation or mercy. She is the perfect killing tool for anyone with enough money to hire her, normally being the first Giant contacted when important stealth based missions require completion without fail. Her skill not only in the use of swords but knives and other weapons perfect for killing silently make her a terrifying opponent to encounter and earning her several nicknames such as the The Black Swordsman, The Twilight Princess, The Black Rose, and The Midnight Shadow. Appearance Primrose is a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her mid teens despite actually being in her early twenties with short, just above shoulder length ivory colored hair. Her hair is often neatly kept, a black hairband on her head stands out from her snowy colored strands and is a signature look for her, never going anywhere without it as it was a gift from her mother when she was just a little girl, something she eventually grew big enough to wear when she was twelve. Her face consists of soft, beautiful features that often attracts attention from men and women alike, some with more innocent intentions in their attraction than others but she rarely minds the attention during parties as it allows her to keep a high social standing among the other nobles. While her icy eyes and soft pink lips are undeniably attractive, it is the beautify mark just below her lip that completes her charming appearance and makes her stand out from other women. Standing at five foot and four inches tall, Primrose is known for her petite figure as she often looks far more fragile that she truly is. Her shoulders appear to be very thin, leading down to skinny looking arms with small, child-like hands. Her torso is curvy with an hourglass figure, having a C-cup sized bust with hips a bit wider than most other women who possess a frame similar to her own. Her stomach is flat, having a thin and healthy layer of fat over it that is just enough for one to pinch if they were allowed to. Her ribs do not show as she maintains a healthy weight for someone of her size which is approximately one hundred and thirty pounds. Her skin is porcelain in color, being absolutely flawless aside from a few small moles here and there along with two scars. One scar is on her shoulder and is all but absolutely healed, only being a few shades darker than the rest of her skin. The second is just below her left breast, both scars being the result of accidents that occurred during her training in her younger years under the tutelage of her mother in the art of assassination. Despite not seeming very strong, Primrose has underlying strength that comes from the large amount of pink muscle contained within her body. Not only being strong, the muscles she possesses are incredibly elastic thus allowing her unbelievable flexibility that has served her well throughout her years and saved her from any tough situations. Her legs are often described as full and long, being the same flawless porcelain color as the rest of her body and is often her most shown off feature as her assassin's clothes are made to keep her legs free for her to unleash devastating kicks onto her opponents as she utilizes Muay Thai often. Primrose is in no way ignorant of her more attractive features and this shows in her choice of clothing. While maintaining a respectable appearance whenever in the public eye as to not draw attention to herself, often wearing long beautiful dresses to show off her noble status and high ranking. However, her choice of clothing whenever going out on jobs is quite different, black being her favorite color she often wears short, tight dresses that hug her curves in what one might describe as "In all the right ways" above a white long sleeved leotard, showing off her body to surprise and distract those who actually see her long enough to make sure that she is the last thing they ever see. Along with her dress, she often wears black gloves to keep her fingerprints off of anything she may touch. Long rubber boots are accompanied by thigh high stockings. An unlikely accessory to her wardrobe worn whenever hunting her prey is that of a blindfold, not only allowing her to mask her face but letting her use echolocation to create a detailed map of the area she is in. While eyes can be blinded by both light and darkness, the vibrations she senses in the world around her are not so easily distorted. Every sound, creak, footstep, and breath allows her understanding of her environment to grow. Personality History Equipment Weiss= Weiss: |-| Juggernaut= Juggernaut: Throwing Knives: Explosives: Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Intellect: Speed: Agility and Acrobatics: Keen Observational Skills and Senses: Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Krav Maga': An extremely efficient form of combat known for its brutal counter attacks. This form of self-defense consists of several different techniques taken from Aikido, Boxing, Judo, wrestling, all alongside realistic fight training. The combat style's philosophy focuses on neutralizing the threat, offensive and defensive maneuvers coupled with aggression. Attacks and counter-attacks delivered by users of this form of self-defense target the most vulnerable parts of the human body, eyes, throat, groin, ribs, kidneys, knee, and liver. Those who practice this form of self-defense are also taught to be situationally aware of their surroundings, identifying potential threats before said threats have a chance to attack. The basic purpose of Krav Maga is to end a fight as quickly as possible. Unlike Aikido and Judo, Krav Maga concerns itself little with the safety of the threat being neutralized. *'Muay Thai': A martial art that utilizes stand-up striking along with clinching techniques. Also known as "the art of eight limbs" due to its ability to combine punches, kicks, elbows, and knees. The art being very efficient for full contact fighters. Punching techniques from this style are similar to boxing, consisting of jabs, crosses, hooks and so forth. Elbow uppercut, elbow slashes, spinning elbow. Straight kick, roundhouse kick, jump kick. Flying knee, straight knee strike, knee bomb, knee slap. Straight foot-thrust, jumping foot-thrust. These are just a few of the many different techniques utilized by Muay Thai fighters, being incredibly flexible and efficient techniques. Swordsmanship: *'Fencing' (フェンシング, Fenshingu): Based on the traditional skills of swordsmanship, Fencing involves the use of rapier-style swords such as foils, Sabres, and épées. While this style of swordsmanship is normally only used for sport, the techniques taught those who choose to excel in this form of sword fighting can be utilized in battle to wound or even kill opponents. Fencing consists of several different techniques, both offensive and defensive. Offensive techniques consist of thrusts, a technique in which an opponent thrusts their sword-wielding arm forward toward the opponent in an attempt to hit what would in the sport be considered an opponent's "valid" area. A riposte, an offensive technique performed after the wielder successfully parries an opponent's attack, the wielder will then counter in an attempt to possibly take away the opponents weapon. A feint is an attack made by the wielder in an attempt to provoke the opponent into attacking. A lunge is an offensive technique that involves the wielder thrusting their blade forward toward the target, extending their arm while kicking their front leg forward to propel themselves using their back leg. A parry is a basic defensive technique in which the wielder blocks the opponent's blade with the intention of quickly countering, pushing the opponent's blade away from themselves in order to give the wielder the right of way. Parries are normally followed by a riposte. *'Kenjutsu': Meaning "Method of the Sword", kenjutsu is a discipline of swordsmanship that utilizes the use of katana in battle. It is an umbrella term for all martial arts styles that use swords as a means to kill their opponent. There are hundreds of different schools of kenjutsu, each having their own unique ideas and fighting styles. Primrose was raised in the usage of swords and other bladed weapons, utilizing the Katana as an extension of her body rather than a tool to be used without thought only for the sake of killing. She believes her and her sword to be one, embodiments of death that cut down her enemies without hesitation. *'Iaijutsu': A school of Kenjutsu that revolves heavily around the user being aware of their surroundings and quickly being able to draw and sheath their sword. User's draw and sheath their swords in mere seconds, surprising opponents with quick, precise strikes before shaking off the blood and returning the blade to its sheath. This technique is meant to kill opponents quickly, often before they even know it is coming. It is also a well know technique for countering attacks, the user's ability to quickly draw their sword serving them well for defensive purposes as they quickly draw their sword to block attacks before delivering a deadly counter. *'Zatoichi style': Also known as the reverse grip, it is when a swordsman wields his katana backward with the blunt side of the weapon normally resting against the wielder's forearm. This grip was once used to allow for the use of katana indoors as the traditional style for wielding the weapon required far more room to swing for it to be used practically indoors. Primrose uses this style both indoors and outside, constantly trading off between the traditional grip and zatoichi which allows her to unleash a devastating array of combo attacks that normally wouldn't be possible without the utilization of the zatoichi style grip. *'Dual Wielding': Magical Abilities Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. **'Second Origin' (二原, Nigen): The second origin, due to the nature of the magic origin, is wrongly named as it is simply the full extent of a mages power. Therefore, the activation of the second origin is simply the unlocking of the mages total possible magical reserves. There are a few different ways in which a person can go about unlocking their second origin. The first of which is through a sudden surge of willpower during a moment or time of immense stress. The body's natural instinct to survive causing a sudden increase in magic power and forcing the second origin open. The second way in which one might be able to unlock their second origin is through the usage of Arc of Time, aging the origin until it has unlocked. This suggests that if left alone, the second origin will eventually open on its own. Regardless of how it is opened, there are several passive effects that immediately take place upon its unlocking. In the case of Slayers, their physical prowess and magical potency will dramatically increase. In the case of standard mages, an immeasurable burst in magical power will occur, allowing them access to magic and items that have the ability to rewrite the laws of magic. However, it should be noted that such statements are still up for debate. If one wished to activate their second origin without suffering the passive effects for whatever reason, they need first place a seal on a portion of their magic origin. Due to the fact that magical energy is so intertwined with one's own emotions and willpower, this must be done via a method know as the pact. The pact is made once the user has reached the full potential of their magic origin, something that is known to take a considerable amount of time of emotional distress. The pact seals away a portion of the mages magical power behind several magical seals that can only be unlocked once the pact has been fulfilled. In past cases, this has happened when a mage feels their life or the lives of those they care about are being threatened. This sudden burst of magical energy, while extremely useful, leaves the mage utterly drained immediately after its use. Once the pact has been met and the seal having been broken, it can never be recreated again. The full potential of the origin now being accessible to the mage at any time, increasing their magical reserves and base stats by a considerable amount. Magic Arc of Embodiment Arc of Embodiment (具現のアーク, Gugen no Āku): Arc of Embodiment is a powerful form of Lost Magic that allows the user to think objects into existence using the power of their own imagination for a time. This ability makes users incredibly versatile in combat as their magic is only limited by their own mind and magical reserves, bringing anything their will permits into existence from what appears to be nothing but thin air as their own ethernano is molded into whatever they desire and giving temporary substance to the user's thoughts. This can even be extended to bringing life into the world, creating clones, animals, or magic monstrosities into existence with a mere flick of the wrist as spells normally only take seconds to cast; requiring no incantation of any kind as the user only needs to envision what it is they wish to bring into the world. Simply objects such as clothes or weapons are mere child's play for advanced users of this magic who have been known to be powerful enough to will entire cities into existence. While users of this magic are unbelievably powerful and should indeed be feared by all who encounter them simply due to their neigh God-like ability to will objects into the world from nothing, ignoring any and all laws of nature and substituting their own, there are some things that users of Arc of embodiment are not capable of. This includes having control over life and death. While they can of course create objects that can cause death, they are unable to simply will death into existence, imagining their opponent dead will result in nothing. The same can be said for life, once taken life is not so easily returned, users are unable to will life into the dead. However, this small fact does not affect their ability to will living beings into existence as mentioned above, these creatures being born of the magic itself rather than of nature, living and dying as creatures of the world should. These creatures are under the command of the user and only the user and they will fade the moment they user stops supplying them with the magic that fuels their existence. Objects and other things created through the use of Arc of Embodiment will exist as long as the user's magic can supply it, disappearing into nothing once it or the user has met their end. Telekinesis Telekinesis (テレキネシス, Terekineshisu): Telekinesis is a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to manipulate both the ethernano within themselves as well as the ambient ethernano that can be found in the surrounding area to appear the move objects with their mind. Users do not need to move whatsoever when casting spells, spells being registered to single verbs and the need to visualize the object they wish to move as well as how they wish to move it. The object will then proceed to follow this visualization, moving as the user had imagined it. Users can lift both organic and none organic objects including themselves, allowing them to levitate themselves if they so choose. The weight limit for objects in which telekinesis users can lift, push, or pull is currently unknown, believed that the limit is different for everyone based on practice, talent, and magical prowess. Those with higher intelligence and cognitive function normally have an easier time learning and progressing in this magic. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): Abysmal strike (ひどいストライク, Hidoi sutoraiku): An incredibly basic spell of darkness magic that allows the user to wrap their hands and or feet in darkness magic, allowing the force of their strikes to be enhanced greatly as the darkness used in this spell usual takes on a blunt effect, allowing users to bludgeon opponents with shadows as hard as steel. The exact amount of force that can be utilized through the use of this spell is unknown as it normally comes down to the force produced in the user's average punch. The average heavyweight boxer can punch at about 3451.82N, were a user with the ability to punch at 3451.82N to cast this spell over their hand the force of their punch would most likely be increased by about five times that, measuring in at about 17,255N. While the amount of force possibly generated through this punch is indeed incredible, the ability to punch or kick opponents is not the only ability this. Users can also sharpen the shadows that coat their hands, allowing users to slash and cut their enemies with each strike that connects. This sharp or cutting ability makes this spell incredibly deadly when coupled with martial arts that involve jabs and chops in their utilization, though. The spell as a whole is much more effective when coupled with some degree of mastery in hand to hand combat. This spell also has the ability to take on a both defensive and offensive effect at once, the user's being able to coat their foreheads, knees, or elbows in blunt shadows. This allows users to deliver powerful strikes while protecting these body parts from damage. Shadow puppetry (シャドウ人形劇, Shadō ningyō geki): A basic spell of Darkness magic that allows the users to create a variety of different puppets made completely of darkness. The user initiates the casting of this spell by raising their hand or weapon over their head, creating a sphere of darkness in the palm of their hand or tip of their weapon, Darkness magic will them pour from this sphere shooting into the ground around the user raising the puppets from beneath the ground itself. These puppets come in many shapes and sizes, some looking very humanoid whilst others may look much less so, looking very beast-like in appearance. One can also use this spell to create clones of themselves or others, the darkness molding itself into the shape and appearance of the user or anyone whom they can recall from the depths of their mind. Regardless of how much these puppets may look like another mage, they cannot copy that mages magic, only being able to utilize the element from which they were created. These puppets are incredibly durable, being able to take large amounts of damage without being destroyed. These puppets also have the ability to teleport through shadows. These puppets also have increased strength, being able to lift far more than even the strongest regular human could even imagine. One drawback of this spell is the fact that the user must choose between quality or quantity. The more puppets created, the less magical energy able to be placed into created each individual puppet. This means that while a user may be able to overwhelm an opponent with sheer numbers, each of those individual puppets alone wouldn't fair well against even the weakest of mages. This is why users tend to only create three or four at a time, allowing for the proper amount of energy to be placed into the creation of each individual. Quotes Relationships Synopsis Trivia Category:Independent Mage Category:Sword user Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Lost Magic User Category:Arc Of Embodiment User Category:Telekinesis User Category:Teleportation Magic User Category:Original Characters Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Sound Magic User Category:LGBT Character Category:Swordsman